Love Hina Forever
by Toka Kat
Summary: 04-06-05: The 2nd edition's ch.2 is now up 3&4 SHOULD be up soon.
1. For Love, For Honor

LOVE HINA FOREVER

DISCLAIMER: This fic is based on both the anime and manga series. Any and all characters originally found within such works are the property of Bandai and Ken Akamatsu.

SYNOPSIS: Will happiness ever befall Konno Mitsune? Or is she destined to live without love?

A/N: LHF is based off both the Manga and Anime series, although there are some slight differences between the two it shouldn't affect things too much. I hope. Also I almost totally overhauled the first chapter and added some more onto it towards the end so you might want to re-read it if you have done so before.

4-06-05: Well, nearly 3 years after I finished the 1st chapter, I'm finally getting back to this. I'm sorry for the long delay, unfortunately shortly after the last update, my comp crashed and I lost nearly all my work including the finished products of chaps 3,4 and a new prologue. Right now I about 66 with those, but I want to redo and add some things in the first two, especially towards the mid of chap 2. Mainly because I finished the Manga series a while back I noticed a few discrepancies I had mistakenly made. So…Without further ado I present the brand new '_Love Hina Forever.'_

Chapter 1: For Love, For Honor.

It had been two years. Two years since Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa had married. Two years since Konno Mitsune had finally come to terms with her feelings, and given up on the young archaeologist the girls of Hinatasou had to know so well. And then it all came back.

Like a flood, the emotions Kitsune had once buried deep inside her heart burst from her chest, threatening to consume her.

"Baka. Baka. BAKA!" Kitsune's clenched fist pounded her couch with each word. It wasn't as if she wanted to come between her two best friends; she had never seen Naru as happy as she was since she had married the love of her life; but the agony of her jealousy and sorrow twisted Kitsune's stomach into knots. "Why the hell did this happen to me now?" The blonde moaned into the empty room.

It wasn't fair. Everyone around her was involved in some relationship or another. Mutsumi had Kentaro Sakata, Haruka had Seta, and Naru had... Keitaro. In an event very unlike Kitsune, small tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kitsune?" The door leading to her room opened and Naru's head poked its way through, a look of concern on the girl's face. "What's wrong?"

Turning away, Kitsune wiped her eyes and let out a nervous laugh. "Ahahahaha! Haven't been better." She lied.

Stepping inside, Naru closed the door and sat down next to her childhood friend. "C'mon Kitsune, I'm sure it's not that bad." She began, trying to comfort the blonde. "You can tell me."

"Honestly Naru, I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing wrong with me." Kitsune had yet to face her friend the entire time as she fought to hold back the tears tormented her once more.

Placing her hand on Kitsune's shoulder, Naru squeezed it gently. "Look Kitsune, We've been friends for years now. I know you better then anyone else, and I know when you're lying to me. Now please, just tell me what's wrong."

Slapping Naru's had away, Kitsune turned around. Naru gasped in surprise when she saw Kitsune's face. Tears streamed down her face and anger burned in her eyes. "Alright!" The blonde nearly screamed. "You want to know what's wrong? You want to what my problem is? I'll tell you! It's you Naru!"

"Me?" Naru asked shocked.

"Yes...you." Kitsune answered, the pressure on her heart fading with each word." Ever since junior high everyone always saw as some kind of slut or whore and assumed I was doing every guy I could. Sure there were a few guys I liked every now and then, but since I already knew what they thought of me I couldn't say anything. To this day there have been only two guys I liked who didn't see me that way, and do you know what happened to them?"

"..." Naru shook her head silently.

"You stole them from me. First Seta-san when we were still kids. Then Keitaro."

Naru's mouth hung open in shock and her eyes began to water as she listened to Kitsune's confession. All this time, behind all of Kitsune's plans and plots to get Naru and Keitaro together, was she just trying to stay as close to him as possible?

"But you know what the worst part of all this is?" Kitsune asked. By now her anger and faded away, but tears ran more then ever. "The worst part is that I hate you for what you've done and I know it's not your fault. I don't want to, but I hate you, and it's killing me."

The room was silent for a few minutes as neither girl spoke or moved. Naru was trying to think of something to say to her friend, and Kitsune just wanted to disappear.

"Maybe you should just go." Kitsune murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"Kitsune..."

"Please Naru, just go." Kitsune begged, turning away again.

"A-alright Kitsune. Bye." With those final words Naru Narusegawa left the room of Konno Mitsune believing the relationship the two had shared for so many years had just died.

An hour later Kitsune was still sitting alone in her room, a trio of sake bottles lay at her feet and a fourth was clenched tightly in her hands. As she opened the bottle a quiet rapping sounded at her door. Raising the rice wine to her lips, Kitsune drained the bottle of about a quarter of its contents.

"Naru...Please just leave me alone." She whispered just load enough to be heard.

"Actually Mitsune-san, it's me." The familiar voice of Motoko Aoyama sounded from the other side of the sliding door.

"Oh...ok, come in." Kitsune invited and offered the raven-haired swordswoman. "Drink?"

"No, thank you." Motoko declined. Walking across the room, the black skirt that was becoming more and more common in the samurai girl's wardrobe moving in the slight breeze, Motoko sat on cushion next to Kitsune's window. "And I think you should stop as well."

Stopping the wine bottle, Kitsune sighed and tossed it down to the others. "So...what brings you here?"

"Narusegawa-sempai told me what happened." Motoko answered, her eyes closing in the standard look of meditation.

"And I bet she sent you here to kill me." Kitsune mumbled sarcastically.

"No, no." Motoko denied, shaking her head. "I thought maybe you might feel more comfortable talking about this with me due to my experience in this matter."

For the first time in a very long time Kitsune smiled. Everyone in Hinatasou knew about Motoko's feelings for Keitaro, especially since the samurai girl never used to like men. "So how do you do it?" Kitsune asked. "How do you go through everyday not feeling jealous of Naru?"

"Who said I am not envious of Narusegawa-sempai?" Motoko asked smiling brightly. "But to answer your question, I just remember that those two had been promised to each other by fate since long before we ever came to Hinata."

"And that helps?" Kitsune asked, searching for anything to help control her emotions.

"Sometimes, other time I feel like kicking fate right between the legs." Motoko replied, giving another of her beautiful smiles. "When that happens, I fight with Yuki-chan or Seta-san."

Kitsune laughed quietly, amazed at how much Motoko had changed ever since Keitaro had taken over the girls dormitory of Hinatasou. Five years ago, such words would never have come out of the young Motoko's mouth, when she was still trying to fight for her sister's acceptance. "That boy has really changed things around here hasn't he?"

"Yes. Urashima-kun does have a habit of bringing out the best in us doesn't he?" Motoko agreed. Moving over to Kitsune, Motoko placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Mitsune-san... Kitsune, just remember destiny has someone in store for all of us; it is just a matter of finding them."

"Humph. Sounds like Naru got it easy." Kitsune complained, her bad mood slowly melting through the alcoholic fog.

"Hai. When it comes to love life is either very easy or..."

"A bitch?" Kitsune asked, interrupting Motoko's philosophy.

"I was going to say 'very difficult', but I guess that will work." Motoko replied, a smile blooming on her face.

Standing up, Kitsune stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath. Care to join me?"

"Thank you, but I am required elsewhere so I will have to decline." Motoko said shaking her head.

"Ok. And if you see Naru, send her my way. I need to apologize."

Walking towards her door, Kitsune turned back to the swordswoman. "And Motoko...Thanks."

"Of course."

Soaking in the hot springs, Kitsune thought back to talk with Motoko. "Destiny has someone in store for all of us; it is just a matter of finding them." She had said.

"So it's destiny huh?" Kitsune thought to herself as she popped her knuckles. "Well, it's about time this little fox went out and gave destiny a swift kick in the ass."

Unfortunately, the warm water and sake had a detrimental effect on her resolve to exit the bath. Finding herself unable; as well as a little unwilling; to more her limbs, Kitsune was forced to soak much longer then she had planned. As a result, by the time she finally did leave the heated water, she skin had taken on a slight reddish tinge. As she poured cold water over herself to cool her skin, a voice sounded from behind.

"Kitsune? Motoko said you were looking for me?"

Meanwhile, on the bridge that connected the town of Hinata to the outside world a lone figure stood between the two paired stone statues that protected the town. Dress only in the gi of a Karate practitioner, the figure swung his duffle bag over his shoulder had slowly stepped onto the concrete path that was the streets of Hinata, his leather sandals crunching the gravel underfoot. "So this is the place?" The man thought to himself as he watched the various people on the street pass him. Some ignored his presence, but most stared at him, not that he blamed them, he did standout in such a small town. "It is hard to believe that a master of such a strong sword style as the God's cry Ryu would be living in a place such as this. None the less I must complete my mission, I must destroy Motoko Aoyama."

"Kitsune? Motoko said you were looking for me?" The quiet voice of Naru Narusegawa pulled Kitsune from her thoughts as she rinsed herself on the rocky banks of Hinatasou's open air bath. Turning around, look of shame and sorrow on her face, Kitsune closed her eyes and nodded sadly.

"U-um... yeah I was." She began, stumbling over the words. "Naru... I..."

"Kitsune, please forgive me." Naru interrupted, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Forgive...you?" Kitsune asked, shock and confusion evident on her face. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No." Naru insisted, taking Kitsune's hands in her own as she knelt down infront of her. "I did. After I left I thought about what you said, and you were right. When Keitaro and I first started to realize out feelings for each other, everyone did so much for us despite the fact that you all loved him just as much as I did, only I refused to admit it. I don't deserve him Kitsune, and I don't deserve you."

"Narusegawa-sempai?" The shy, almost child like, voice of Shinobu Maehara broke the silence as the young manager of Hinatsou, and one of the original residents, stepped out towards the bath.

"Oh, Shinobu..." Naru said, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I didn't hear the door open."

"Narusegawa-sempai..." Although Shinobu had matured quite a lot since she had first come to live here, she still reverted back to her old personality whenever she felt truly passionate about something.

"Please don't say that." Clutching her hands to her chest, Shinobu ran up to the pair, her eyes wide and pleading. "You can't say that, Urashima-sama loves you very much, he wouldn't be happy with someone else."

"She's right Naru." Kitsune replied. "We may love him, but you should know by now that everything we did to get you two together, we did because that's what we wanted to do."

Smiling once again, Kitsune stood up and brushed back her hair. "Besides, it's like Motoko said. You got lucky with Keitaro, now it's my turn."

A/N: That's it for the first chapter, Chapter 2 should be up soon with Chapter 3 following close behind. As always tell me what you think. -TK-

4-6-05: Well not much changed there, but then again it wasn't to bad to begin with, if a bit of an ego is allowed. I start work of #2 and that should be up either tomorrow or then next day.


	2. New Friends, New Residents

LOVE HINA FOREVER

PREVIOUSLY: Two years after the Urashima/Narusegawa wedding Konno Mitsune has finally decided to find the man of her dreams. Meanwhile a mysterious fighter comes to Hinata in order to destroy Motoko Aoyama.

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Residents

The city of Hinata was bathed in a pale golden light as the noonday sun rose higher overhead. Four days had past since Konno Mitsune spoke to Naru Narusegawa in the open air bath of Hinatasou. During that time things had gone back to normal within the oaken halls of Hinatasou, or as normal as things can get in the girls dorm. From her place behind the counter of the Café Hinata, Kitsune watched a small flock of birds peck away at a pile of stale rice she had cooked the day before. Sighing contentedly, Kitsune wondered whether or not to close earily. Despite the beautiful day, or perhaps because of it, business had been slow at best. She probably had more fingers on one hand then customers the entire day.

Kitsune's view was momentarily blocked as back lit form stepped into the open doorway. "I hate to disturb you, but I was hoping to get something to eat." As he stepped further inside, Kitsune was pleasantly surprised as an attractive man around her own are, maybe a little older, emerged from the shadowed form.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Kitsune smiled broadly, glad fro a little company.

"Of course," She answered as the stranger took a seat at the bar. "Come in.1"

"You wouldn't happen to make Okonomiyaki would you." The stranger asked, kis accent speaking of a Kansai background.

Smiling, Kitsune nodded. "Unfortunatly I don't exactly dispel the stereotypical Osakan.2"

"You're from Osaka?" He asked. "My family is from Kyoto. We run a small Karate Dojo."

"Really? I have a friend who is really into swords and stuff too." Kitsune replied as she began chopping the cabbage for the Okonomiyaki. "So what kinds of stuff do you like? I've got beef, chicken, pork…Think there's some squid around here somewhere. As for veggies, there's carrots and celery, onions…Oh! I have some fresh Daikon and some shitake mushrooms."

The stranger smiled broadly as Kitsune began digging around in the refrigerator for the various ingredients. "I'll take the beef with some carrots, onions and a little shitake."

"You got it! Oh, I'm Konno Mitsune, but everyone calls me kitsune." She told him Mixing the batter together. "Osakan style?3"

"Please. And my name is Senjuri Sagara, it is a pleasure to meet you Kitsune-san." Sagara replied.

A few minutes passed idly as the two chatted back and forth asking about the other while Sagara ate and generally enjoying one another's company.

"Mecha Tama-chan...Go!" Suddenly the pristine silence was shattered by the familiar cry that almost always preceded the catastrophic destruction that was the trademark of Hinatasou's resident princess and walking disaster area.

Kitsune and Sagara rushed outside amidst the furious array of small wings, just in time for the giant mechanized flying turtle to dive past her at speeds only one of Kaora Su's 'toys' could accomplish, it's creator and mistress straddling it's back and laughing maniacally as the pair circled around and came back towards the café once again.

"Su! What the hell are you doing?" Kitsune screamed as Mecha Tama-chan came past a third time. "Get down here right now."

"What the hell is that?" Sagara asked in a mixture of surprise and astonishment. There were few things in this would that were a match for his martial arts, but this mechanical behemoth might just be one of them.

"That would be Kaora Su; princess, inventor and all around menace to humanity." Kitsune replied as glared upwards at the giant metal turtle that was circling overhead. "Damnit Su I said get down!"

"Wait! You mean THE Kaora Su, founder of the Ban-ban Robotics group? And the single richest person in the world?" Sagara asked in pure amazement.

"Yeah…Wastes most of it on food though." Kitsune replied casually. "I'm waiting!"

"Ok!" The Molmol princess replied, leaping from atop the titanium turtle and landing like a feather with the grace and agility normally impossible for a human being. Kitsune had yet to get used to how beautiful Su looked now that she had grown into her adult form. If her long blonde hair and extremely trim figure were the things of fantasies, then her face was that of angel. Of all the girls in Hinatasou, Su's body had matured far past anything anyone could have anticipated. Her personality, however, was virtually unchanged. "Hey Kitsune! Wadda think of my newest creation? The Mecha Tama Model X-7. It's by far the most potent weapon I've ever created."

"Um...It's nice Su." Kitsune stuttered as the giant metal turtle landed just outside her café, sending dust and debris flying high into the air as the underlying jets belched out flames and hot air. "But did you have to take it out now?"

"Uh huh." Su replied nodding vigorously. "I want it to be perfect for Keitaro when he and Seta get back."

'Oh yeah...' Kitsune thought to herself. 'How'd I forget about that?' For the last month and a half the two Archaeologists had been over in the Pararakelese archipelago searching several, virtually undisturbed, ruins a recent quake had just unearthed. 'And today is the day they return.'

"When is their plane supposed to come in?" Kitsune asked.

"About three hours from now."

Snapping her fingers, Kitsune looked up at Su and smiled. "Well then...Begin phase one of 'Welcome Back' party prep!"

"Aye aye captain!" Su cheered as she saluted crisply before Mecha Tama jetted off back towards Su's room.

"Are you guys always like this?" Sagara asked as he watched the metal form vanish over the horizon.

"Pretty much." Turning towards Sagara Kitsune smiled. "You're welcome to stop by our party later on if you'd like."

"I would love to." He replied in the negative. "Unfortunatly I have to got to Tokyo for a bit and would be back here till much later."

Obviously dissaponted, Kitsune nodded. "Well then maybe you'll stop by here sometime tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sighing deeply, Kitsune watched Sagara walk away slowly before closing down the empty café and making her way up to Hinatasou to help with the party and to wait for Keitaro's return. She was looking forward to the retrun, yet somewhere deep inside she dreaded the event. 'Cest la vie.'

A few moments later, in the streets of Hinata, a Sagara stood looking up at the apex of the distant Hinatasou as it poked its way up above the tops of the trees. After a moment's hesitation, he began walking again his thoughts lingering on not only on his prey, but on one Konno Mitsune. He had come to Hinata for a reason, to hunt down and eliminate the head of the hated dshfldsj.

But now…something had changed, the fates had decided to place a chance meeting with Kitsune here and now, when he had to be at his peak. Nothing could come between him and his mission, but this…this could be a problem

"You know, reversed view much, much better."

The young female voice speaking with the stereotypical Chinese accent startled the young warrior, amazed that someone could actually surprise him. Turning around, he spotted a young girl of about 13 or 14, dressed in mandarin style robe with huge billowing sleeves standing no more the half a foot away. "E-excuse me?" He asked, somewhat disturbed by the strange foreign girl.

"You look at Hinata place yes?" The girl asked, her accent butchering the Japanese language.

"Well...um, yes. I was." He answered as he began to walk again, hoping the girl would take the hint and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, the girl either didn't notice or didn't care as she grabbed his arm and ran off dragging him along with her.

"You come, see with me." She cried happily.

'Who the heck is this girl?' He thought to himself as the various shops and signs flashed past his vision. 'First she sneaks up on me, and then drags me along like I don't weigh a thing. This is definitely no ordinary girl.'

Before he knew it the two had made it all the way to the front entrance of Hinatasou.

"You wait here, back soon." The girl said before rushing off again to some hidden area.

Although surprised and confused by the recent events, he took the opportunity to get a feel for his surroundings. The room itself was very open, and elegantly furnished in a fashion that was very Japanese. Something about the room seemed to resonate an aura that felt very familiar and comfortable to him, despite the fact that he had never set foot on its grounds.

"May I help you?"

Turning to the face the newest arrival, a beautiful young woman of 20 with shoulder length hair, he brushed his hand through his short black hair and smiled. "Uh, sorry. This crazy little Chinese girl dragged me up here and..."

"Oh no!" The girl gasped. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt? She didn't break anything did she?"

"No, no. Just surprised me is all." He replied. "She didn't really give me too much warning."

"I'm so very sorry." She apologized, bowing deeply. "Ling knows better then to drag people around like that, but she is very obsessive."

"Ling? Is that her name?"

"Yes, her full name is Lingshen-shang." She answered, bowing again. "And I am Shinobu Maehara"

"Well Maehara-san, my name is Sagara Senjuri, and although I would love to stay for whatever is was that Ling-chan wanted to show me I have to catch a train to Tokyo." Sagara said as she tossed his bag back over his shoulder. "Please apologize for me and tell her I might be able to do it some other time."

"Of course." Shinobu replied quietly as he headed back to town. "What Shinobu do to man?" Ling's young voice cut though the quiet again as she entered back into the main hall.

"Lingshen, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't go dragging people around without warning." Shinobu chastised. "And he said he had train to catch to Tokyo so he had to leave."

"Oh...Okie!" Yuki replied before rushing off again.

"Li-Ling! Wait...Oh never mind." Shinobu grumbled as she walked back into the kitchen to finish Keitaro and Seta's welcome back feast.  
"Hurry up! We don't have much time left!"

"Shinobu-chan, where do you want me to put this?" "Su, bring that end back around his way again." "Look! I brought enough watermelons for everyone." "Oh! Hi Mutsumi. Put them over there on the table. Motoko, take that and hang it over the stairs."

Two hours later, all of Hinatasou were working hurriedly as the time of Keitaro and Seta's impending return quickly approached. Banners and ribbons hung from every conceivable place and the smells of countless dishes filled the air. Each of the girls, from those who had lived within the halls of Hinatasou since before Keitaro came, to even Emi Maeda and the newest addition of Lingshen-Shang; waited eagerly for their return.

Chief amongst them was Naru. The pair had been married for over two years now, and she could not be any happier. Stepping over to the large window off to the right of the main door, Naru looked out over the steps leading up the hill and thought back to the days before she had married the love of her life.

Keitaro and Naru had first met 22 years ago right here in Hinatasou, were a promise to meet again at Todai soon became the single most important thing to either one. Then despite a long 15 year separation, the two met again when Keitaro inherited the Hinatasou building and land from his grandmother, as they both studied to pass the Todai entrance exams. Now seven years later, the two were wed and their lives were peaceful, they couldn't ask more anything else. Smiling happily, Naru hummed a little and rubbed her hand slowly and gently over her belly. 'I know something you don't know.'

A/N- Hey guys! That's the end of Chapter 2, I know it's a little shorter then the first but that ust seemed like a good place to end it. Chapter 3 will pick up were we left off and should be up soon. Anyone want to hazard a guess at what Naru is so happy about? Next chapter, 'Daytime Arrival, Midnight Attack'

4-11-05- Well the revisions to chapter 2 are finished, quite a bit has changed. From the opening scene to changing Yuki into Ling (She's Chinese so I'm not sure why I gave her Japanese name in the first place.) For the various little numbers around this chapter there are questions and notes under here. -points down- As per always any comments or questions send a message to me and I will gladly reply.

TK-

1. I can't remember the actual phrase in Japanese. It's the thing that a lot of Osakan shops and businesses say when you enter.

2. Also, right now I have Kitsu-chan being from Osaka. If this is wrong plz let me know.

3. For those of you who don't know much about Okonomiyaki, Osakan style has the cabbage mixed into the batter rather then underneath it.


End file.
